Louve à Dorne
by Karen Killa
Summary: Karya Stark doit épouser Oberyn Martell, la Vipère Rouge afin de garantir la paix après la rébellion. Comment la louve, si loin de tout ce qu'elle connait, va t'elle réussir dans le Sud ? Quelle influence aura t-elle sur le Game or Thrones ?
1. Annonce

**An 284**

Berçant l'enfant aux cheveux noirs, Karya Stark, sœur d'Eddard Stark, plus connu sous le nom de Ned, faisait de son mieux pour réprimer son chagrin. Elle ne pouvait pas passer le restant de sa vie à pleurer, même si elle en avait très envie... D'abord son père et son frère aîné Brandon, tués sous les ordres du roi Aerys II et ensuite Lyanna, sa petite sœur chérie...Elle avait perdu trois des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que rester à Winterfell pour aider Benjen à maintenir le lieu et le Nord tandis que Ned allait à la guerre. Elle avait prié pour que sa sœur survive, pour que Lyanna revienne mais ça avait été en vain, elle était morte en donnant naissance à son fils, un fils qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout.

Cela Karya le savait très bien, non seulement parce qu'elle avait été au courant du fait que sa petite sœur, d'onze mois, voulait devenir mère un jour, mais en plus pour se distraire Lyanna avait apparemment choisi d'écrire des lettres pour sa famille. Plus particulièrement pour Karya, sans les envoyer vu que ça avait été dangereux dû à la rébellion...

La rébellion. La jeune femme de dix-neuf ans serra un peu plus son neveu à la pensée de ce mot maudit, tant de morts, un tel désastre et tout cela à cause de si peu de gens. Elle faisait partie des coupables et elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce fait, elle savait aussi que son petit frère Benjen, le dernier de la famille, avait une opinion similaire. Ils avaient, après plusieurs discussions, d'accord pour le mariage entre Lyanna et le prince Rhaegar, un mariage qui lui donnait donc deux femmes, Elia Martell, princesse de Dorne et Lyanna Stark. Un mariage qui lui garantissait, ou presque, le soutien de Dorne et du Nord dans sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévue et à présent Karya avait presque tout perdu.

Les choses entre Ned et elle n'étaient plus évidentes, il n'y avait plus leur complicité d'avant, elle se blâmait de ce qui s'était passé mais une part d'elle même blâmait Ned pour les fiançailles de Lyanna et de Robert Baratheon. Un porc qui ne méritait certainement pas leur sœur et qui n'avait jamais voulu comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Karya n'avait jamais aimé le meilleur ami de son frère, mais après la guerre, elle le haïssait. Ce qui rendait les choses compliquées avec Ned vu qu'il restait loyal envers Robert. Au moins un peu. Quoiqu'il avait pris ses distances après la réaction de Baratheon vis à vis de la mort de la famille royale. A savoir que le 'roi' n'avait rien fait, il n'avait pas puni les Lannister ou les responsables, choisissant à la place de se réjouir de la mort et du viol d'une princesse, ainsi que de la mort de ses deux enfants. Autant dire que ça n'était pas passé aux yeux de Ned, ou encore aux yeux de la plupart des Lords du Nord. Ils étaient considérés par la plupart des gens comme des sauvages, des gens froids aux mœurs étranges, cependant ils ne supportaient pas les violeurs, ou encore les gens qui tuaient les enfants. Ils avaient choisi de se révolter pour venger lord Rickard Stark, ainsi que Brandon et bien d'autres, pour protéger le Nord et pour rappeler au Sud que c'était une mauvaise idée que de faire d'eux des ennemis. Ils avaient réussi, quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver la plus jeune Lady Stark. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils étaient pour le massacre d'innocent, bien au contraire. Et ils n'avaient pas peur de le dire, leur Seigneur à leur tête d'ailleurs.

"Karya." la voix de son aîné la sortit de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers l'entrée du Bois Sacré où elle s'était réfugiée avec son neveu.

Souhaitant échapper à la présence de sa belle-sœur, la femme de Ned, l'ancienne fiancée de Brandon. Catelyn Stark, née Tully, n'était pas méchante ou idiote, mais Karya avait du mal à rester dans sa compagnie, elle était un rappel permanent que Brandon était mort, qu'il n'avait pas voulu de ce mariage et qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas réagi de manière aussi impulsive s'il n'avait pas voulu échapper à cette alliance entre Stark et Tully. C'était idiot, une part d'elle en avait bien sûr conscience, son frère avait été impulsif et emporté, il n'aurait jamais essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment avant d'agir. Mais c'était plus facile comme ça pour elle. Le fait que Catelyn ne partageait pas la même religion, et la considérait même étrange pour croire aux anciens dieux n'aidait pas non plus. Et le fait qu'elle avait très mal réagi en découvrant Jon à Winterfell à son arrivée, faisant même plusieurs scènes pour le faire partir, en vain, le traitant avec dédain et envoyant des regards empreins de colère depuis vers l'enfant innocent. Vers le dernier lien qui existait avec leur sœur Lyanna... Tout cela faisait que les relations entre 'sœurs' ne se passaient pas vraiment bien.

En plus de cela, Karya avait du se charger de beaucoup de chose à Winterfell, et pour le Nord, depuis la mort de sa mère, ça avait été son rôle en tant que fille aînée, elle avait du mal à laisser Catelyn faire à sa guise. Surtout vu que la rousse ne savait que peu de chose sur les traditions dans le Nord. Elle lui apprenait, en tout cas elle essayait, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus aisées. Surtout vu que chaque fois que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombres la regardait, tout ce qui passait dans son esprit c'était qu'elle n'avait rien perdu. Son père était vivant ainsi que son oncle, sa sœur avait fait un bon mariage, après tout Jon Arryn était un bon parti malgré son âge, et vu les rumeurs qui courraient autour de l'ancienne Lisa Tully... Elle avait eu de la chance. Son frère vivait encore et si elle avait perdu son fiancé, elle avait gagné un mari et un fils qu'elle aimait clairement.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Catelyn, pas entièrement, mais par moment la jeune Stark devait se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Surtout lorsqu'elle faisait des commentaires désobligeants au sujet de Jon. Elle ne savait pas, Ned avait choisi de ne rien lui dire pour la protéger, après tout ça pourrait être vu comme une trahison si c'était su. Leur famille abritant un Targaryen alors que le roi voulait leur extinction... Pour Catelyn il ne s'agissait que du bâtard de son mari, mais, dans le cas où l'enfant serait vraiment le fils de son frère, ça ne changeait rien. Il n'était pas responsable des actions de Ned. Il n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde, à exister.

Karya n'arrivait pas à accepter l'attitude de sa belle-sœur concernant le fils de Lyanna et elle craquait un peu. Combien de temps encore allait-elle ressentir ce trou énorme dans sa poitrine ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne cesse de se retourner pour parler à Brandon ou Lyanna ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse rentrer dans le solar de Ned sans s'attendre à y voir leur père ?

Winterfell avait été la seule maison qu'elle avait jamais connu, un endroit où elle était née, où elle avait grandi avec sa famille, où elle avait été élevé par sa mère Lyarra et par son père. Un endroit où elle avait couru, joué avec ses frères et sa sœur. Un endroit où elle avait été infiniment heureuse avant tout ça, avant la disparition de Lyanna. Et maintenant elle avait l'impression de vivre avec des fantômes. Chaque pièce, chaque couloir, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait voir un membre de sa famille, un mort que ce soit un proche ou un des soldats lié aux Stark. C'était un cauchemar, le pire c'était qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée.

"Kyara." appela Ned, il venait de rentrer visiblement.

"Ned, comment c'était à Port-Réal ?" demanda la femme aux yeux bleu-gris.

Elle était très soulagée de voir qu'il était bel et bien rentré, elle avait eu peur, craignant de le perdre comme Brandon et leur père. Les choses étaient tendues entre eux, c'était vrai, mais elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas le perdre.

"Tendu. Jon a réussi à conclure un arrangement avec Dorne." dit Ned en s'approchant, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se baisser pour embrasser le petit Jon sur le front.

"Leur livrer la tête des violeurs et tueurs d'enfants ?" demanda Karya en ajustant sa prise sur l'enfant d'un peu plus d'un an. "Je me doute que le roi ne peut pas donner Tywin Lannister, mais ceux qui lui ont obéi ?"

"Non, Robert a refusé. Il estime que les Targaryens l'ont bien cherché." soupira Ned, un air clairement déçu sur le visage.

"Guère surprenant. S'il aurait réagi, il l'aurait fait de suite. Je ne vois pas Dorne bien réagir à ça." commenta Karya.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec les dorniens, mais elle savait quand même qu'ils étaient dangereux, comme ceux du Nord. Ca et loyaux. Ils avaient été prêt à tout pour récupérer Lyanna, alors pour venger la princesse Elia et ses enfants... Elle ne pensait pas que les frères de la princesse accepteraient la décision du roi de ne pas punir les responsables. Particulièrement le prince Oberyn, les rumeurs sur lui disaient bien qu'il avait le sang chaud, autant au niveau des femmes que des combats. Rumeurs courraient qu'il avait adoré sa sœur et qu'il rêvait de la venger.

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Néanmoins Jon Arryn et le prince Doran sont arrivés à un accord." dit Ned, hésitant.

"Quel genre d'accord ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait apaiser Dorne ?" demanda Karya en fronçant les sourcils, elle était perplexe, pourquoi son frère avait-il cet air aussi gêné ? Aussi mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

"Jon Arryn et le prince Doran voulaient un moyen de pression pour tout le monde. Un moyen de rattacher Dorne aux autres royaumes tout en leur offrant une alliance avec un autre ancien royaume." dit Ned en évitant son regard.

"Les Baratheon n'ont pas de filles ou de sœurs en âge d'être marier. Dorne n'acceptera jamais une Lannister. Les Tully ont déjà marié leurs filles, donc on peut exclure les Conflans, le Val d'Arryn et les Terres de l'Orage ainsi que les terres de l'Ouest. Je ne crois pas que les Tyrell aient de femmes en âge de se marier dans la lignée principale des Tyrell. On peut donc exclure le Bief. Cela ne laisse que le Nord, avec notre famille et donc moi." comprit Karya. "Dorne accepterait une Stark après notre responsabilité dans la rébellion ?"

"Ils savent que nous voulions la justice pour leur famille." répondit Ned. "Que nous nous entendons pas du tout avec les Lannister. L'accord serait scellé avec ton mariage avec le prince Oberyn Martell."

"Le prince Oberyn." souffla Karya en s'asseyant devant l'arbre-cœur.

"Karya. Tu as le choix." affirma Ned, s'agenouillant devant sa sœur et faisant en sorte de croiser son regard. "Je ne te forcerais pas, même si je dois rappeler à nouveau le Nord pour s'opposer aux autres royaumes. Je ne te forcerais pas à te marier."

"Mais c'est la chose à faire n'est-ce pas ? Si on veut garantir la paix dans les Sept-Couronnes alors il faut que je l'épouse non ?" demanda Karya, sa voix distante. "Que je quitte Winterfell, le Nord pour Dorne."

"Karie." dit Ned, utilisant le surnom de lorsqu'elle était enfant.

"Tu ne veux pas plus la guerre que moi Ned. Il y a déjà eu bien trop de morts." répondit Karya, ne le laissant pas parler. "Je suppose que ce n'est que justice, mes actions ont aidé à la guerre, en aidant Lyanna cela a causé un véritable désastre. Ce n'est que justice que j'aide à arranger les choses, même si c'est par un mariage avec un homme qui me détestera et qui ne me sera pas fidèle."

"Karya, ce n'est pas ce genre de vie que je veux pour toi. Tu es ma petite sœur." protesta Ned.

"Je sais, mais je suis une Stark. Je ferai mon devoir. Et puis je ne peux pas rester éternellement ici, ta femme mérite bien d'être la seule personne à bord. Tu mérites d'avoir une chance d'être pleinement heureux avec ta famille, sans moi au milieu." répondit Karya. "Et puis qui sait, les choses se passeront peut-être bien. Je serai peut-être heureuse avec lui. Je veux juste que tu me promettes une chose."

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Ned encore plus anxieux, la dernière fois qu'une de ses sœurs lui avait demandé une chose pareille, elle était morte ensuite.

"Que tu protégeras vraiment Jon. Catelyn ne l'acceptera jamais, jusque là je me suis occupée de lui et j'étais heureuse de le faire mais je ne peux pas continuer. Pas si je dois partir à Dorne. Promets moi que tu le laisseras rester ici, qu'il aura une éducation, qu'il sera protégé et que tu n'arrêteras pas de l'aimer. Que tu ne laisseras pas ta femme être cruelle envers lui." demanda Karya.

"Je te le jure." acquiesça Ned après un moment d'hésitation.

"Alors j'accepte le mariage." dit Karya.


	2. Débuts

**Bonjour, désolée pour l'attente mais voici le second chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, merci en tout cas de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. J'adore les reviews :D. **

DidiineOokami : **J'en ai plusieurs en tête même si je fais de mon mieux pour me limiter, promis. Heureuse que tu aimes l'idée en tout cas, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de ce chapitre. Oui, je ne suis pas du tout une fan de Catelyn et je crains que ça ne se remarque dans mes fics, plus ou moins selon les cas mais dans celle là... oui ça va se voir. Vis à vis de la promesse de Ned, vous verrez bien ;). Merci.**

SophiaSwan : **Merci beaucoup, contente que ça t'ait plu :). Pour Ned, il faudra voir ;). Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas.**

_**284**_

Dorne était à la fois exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé et en même temps totalement différent.

Elle avait su qu'il y ferait chaud, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait à ce point, elle avait su que les mœurs y étaient différents comparé au Nord, que la vue sur la sexualité était différente dans ce pays. Elle avait aussi su qu'elle n'y serait pas la bienvenue et que son mari ne voulait pas d'elle.

Elle avait su tout cela et avait fait de son mieux pour s'y préparer, pour se préparer au fait qu'elle serait la seule louve à Dorne. Alors que c'était contraire à tout ce que disait ses parents. Après tout lorsque la neige tombe et que le vent siffle, le loup solitaire meurt mais la meute survit. C'était une phrase avec laquelle elle avait grandit, ses parents l'avaient souvent répété et ils avaient tous suivi cette consigne. Ils avaient été loin les uns des autres plusieurs fois, lorsque Brandon avait été pupille des Dustin, tandis que Ned avait été pupille de Jon Arryn. Lors des divers voyages autour du Nord pour renforcer les liens avec les familles dont les Stark étaient responsables. Mais ils avaient toujours gardé le contact et ils avaient aussi su que quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne seraient pas loin si c'était nécessaire. Jusqu'au moment où Brandon était parti seul, sans autre Stark, pour affronter le prince uniquement pour être capturer et fait prisonnier par le roi. Après que Lyanna soit partie avec le prince.

Ned était à présent à Winterfell, seul vu que Benjen était parti pour la Garde de Nuit. Ils étaient seuls, ils étaient devenus des loups solitaires. Mais pas vraiment, la Garde de Nuit n'était certes plus ce qu'elle avait été jadis, un ordre dont on pouvait être fier, néanmoins il s'y ferait sa place. De ça Karya était sûre, son frère réussirait à gagner leur amitié, leur respect et surtout leur loyauté. Ned était marié et il avait un fils, voire deux vu qu'il allait élever Jon, il avait commencé une nouvelle meute. Ils l'avaient tout les deux fait. C'était son tour à présent.

Même loin de ses frères, l'un étant Lord de Winterfell tandis que l'autre s'était engagé dans la Garde de Nuit. Si elle était en danger, ils ne pourraient pas venir à son secours, pas avec leurs engagements et leurs positions, surtout au vu de la situation politique actuelle. Ils ne pourraient pas tout abandonner si elle était en danger pour venir à Dorne, ce serait risqué une nouvelle guerre. Elle devait s'habituer à vivre sans eux, à se débrouiller sans eux, à construire sa vie, sa meute, sans eux.

Peut-être pas une meute comme son frère Ned, son mari avait été très clair sur son opinion à son sujet et le fait qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire d'autre enfant. Le contrat avait été leur mariage et un enfant. Il ne comptait pas lui donner plus. Il ne voulait pas de relation avec elle et avait appuyé cela avec son départ, cinq jours après leur mariage, il était parti.

Trois semaines après, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne fallait qu'une fois et il y en avait eu une.

Une lettre avait été écrite et envoyée par son beau-frère, le prince régnant de Dorne, Doran savait où était son frère clairement, quoique Karya n'avait pas posé de question. Peut-être qu'un jour elle aurait une relation amicale avec son mari, en tout cas c'était son espoir, néanmoins ça ne semblait pas être d'actualité pour le moment. Et elle doutait que ça changerait si elle le harcelait de questions.

Et puis elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle appréciait ça, qu'elle appréciait cette distance. Elle devait s'habituer à un nouveau pays, très différent du Nord, à des nouveaux gens, des nouvelles traditions, ainsi qu'à des nouveaux dieux et une nouvelle famille.

Elle n'avait pas pensé que passer du temps dans un bois sacré, devant un barral, lui manquerait tant. Elle y avait certes passé beaucoup de temps au cours de sa vie, avec sa famille, devant le barral de Winterfell. L'endroit était si beau, si paisible. Ca avait été l'endroit parfait pour bien des discussions, durant la guerre, ça avait été leur refuge à Benjen et elle. Un endroit où ils avaient pu fuir les regards des gens, ils avaient du tenir Winterfell et s'occuper du Nord, à la place de leurs aînés, ou plutôt de leur aîné vu qu'il n'y avait eu plus que Ned pour le titre de Seigneur Protecteur du Nord. Les gens avaient voulu être rassurer, cela même s'ils étaient des adultes tandis que les deux Stark restant étaient plus jeunes qu'eux. Même s'ils avaient perdu leur père et leur frère aîné tandis que leur sœur avait disparu. Cela n'avait pas vraiment compté, ils étaient des Stark et leurs devoirs étaient de s'occuper du Nord et de rassurer les gens.

Le bois sacré avait donc été un réel sanctuaire pour Karya et Benjen, un endroit où ils pouvaient laisser tomber les masques, sans s'inquiéter d'une interruption, contrairement à leurs chambres. Et à présent, loin de sa famille, de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce réconfort. Il n'y avait pas de barral ou de bois sacré à Dorne. Même pas à Lancehélion, où se trouvait le Palais Vieux, le palais où séjournait le plus souvent la famille Martell. Le palais était sublime, de même que les jardins, et la ville était intéressante. Très différente des villes qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter par le passé, elle aimait particulièrement le bazar. Où qu'elle aille, il n'y avait rien de familier et c'était pesant.

Elle était donc heureuse de ne pas avoir à gérer sa relation avec son mari en plus du reste, ou plutôt son manque de relation avec Oberyn, enfin surtout qu'elle n'ait pas à supporter son antipathie. Il avait été clair dès le début pour la nouvelle princesse, que malgré le rôle que le Nord avait joué dans la Rébellion, et donc dans la mort de la princesse Elia et de ses deux enfants, qu'elle n'était pas blâmer pour ça. Ca avait été surprenant, elle avait pensé que le fait que ce soit sa sœur et son frère qui aient déclenché la rébellion, via leurs actions, que sa famille serait haï à Dorne, et particulièrement par les Martell. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, n'ayant pas osé poser la question pour le moment, mais elle appréciait vraiment.

Même Oberyn ne semblait pas la blâmer pour ça, il n'avait cependant pas voulu du mariage ou de la paix, il n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Il avait donc été très clair sur ses sentiments à son égard. Elle avait bien compris le message néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait demandé ce mariage ou demandé à être princesse. C'était tout le contraire. Soit Oberyn ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte, soit ça n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, elle l'ignorait. Il n'était dans tout les cas pas heureux de l'avoir à Dorne et s'il ne l'avait pas insulté ou frappé, et elle remerciait les anciens dieux pour cela, il avait été froid. Et pour elle qui venait du Nord, ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose.

Heureusement le reste de Dorne n'était pas comme lui, elle n'était pas accueilli les bras ouverts c'était vrai, mais elle avait une chance de faire ses preuves et elle aimait ça. Elle avait adoré Winterfell et le Nord, c'était chez elle, mais elle avait aussi eu conscience qu'étant une Stark, elle avait été bien traité, bien accueilli et entourée, elle avait même été admiré. Surtout vu que contrairement à Lyanna qu'il avait presque fallu forcer pour qu'elle assiste à ses leçons afin de devenir une lady, elle y avait assisté sans faire d'histoire. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'être comme une Lady du Sud, comme sa belle-sœur Catelyn, mais elle n'avait pas non plus eu envie de faire honte à sa famille. Son père avait aussi accepté qu'elle prenne des leçons avec un homme de Braavos lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait aussi envie de savoir se défendre. Tout comme Lyanna, quoique sa petite sœur avait harcelé tout les hommes de Winterfell, y compris leurs frères, afin d'avoir des leçons.

Karya avait été comparé à sa petite sœur qui était connue comme la she-wolf, ou à son aîné Brandon qui avait fait un grand nombre de bêtise et qui avait parfois été cruel dans ses blagues. Ou encore à Ned qui avait été souvent absent, ayant été un pupille de Jon Arryn, et qui était très discret, silencieux même. Karya, qui avait suivi l'exemple de sa mère, presque religieusement afin de ne pas l'oublier, avait donc été la bienvenue partout dans le Nord. Mais c'était parce qu'elle était une Stark. Elle en était persuadée et elle avait désiré une chance de faire ses preuves, par elle même, comme Karya et non comme Karya Stark, troisième enfant de Rickard et Lyarra Stark, fille aînée. Dorne lui offrait cette chance.

Karya n'avait jamais été comme Lyanna, prête à affronter le monde entier, à aller contre tout ce qu'on lui disait. Elle avait aimé sa sœur, énormément même, et elle avait été admirative devant sa détermination, lorsque ça ne l'avait pas rendu folle en tout cas. Ce qui avait été souvent le cas vu qu'en tant qu'aînée, elle avait du faire de son mieux pour gérer Lyanna. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas désiré être comme elle, elle ne pouvait cependant pas nier, qu'elle aimait les défis. Peut-être était-ce dans son sang, elle l'ignorait, mais elle voulait relever ce défi. Le fait que le peuple de Dorne, surtout les gens de Lancehélion, ou des Jardins Aquatiques, ne soient pas accueillant, était un défi pour elle. Même chose pour les différentes familles de Dorne. Ils la jugeaient, de manière défavorable, plus ou moins selon les cas, mais moins qu'elle l'avait craint. Elle avait une possibilité, une chance de réussir ce défi. Et elle n'avait aucune intention d'échouer. Elle voulait leur prouver qu'ils avaient raison de lui donner malgré tout une chance, qu'elle ne veut pas les décevoir au contraire, elle était là pour eux.

Les semaines passants, la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, qui n'avait cessé d'observer les gens, la situation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si leur méfiance ne venait pas plus du comportement de sa belle-sœur Mellario. La femme de Doran était magnifique et intelligente, il était évident qu'elle était aussi désirable pour bien des hommes. Elle était séduisante, Karya pouvait le reconnaître sans problème, elle même n'était pas dénué de beauté, mais elle n'avait pas le charme lascif de la princesse régnante de Dorne. Néanmoins il était aussi clair qu'elle ne s'était pas habituée à Westeros, encore moins à Dorne et qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Mellario avait parlé de Novos, sa cité natale, le lieu avait l'air très intéressant, et Karya ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était intriguée par l'idée de voir une des cités d'Essos. Mais elle en avait aussi assez d'en entendre parler à tout bout de champ. Mellario la faisait presque se languir de Catelyn, c'était pour dire. Presque.

Mellario n'aimait pas Dorne et elle n'en faisait pas de secret, c'était clair pour Karya depuis sa première semaine à Lancehélion. Et si c'était clair pour elle, alors ça l'était aussi pour le reste de Dorne, en tout cas tout ceux qui rentraient en contact avec la princesse. Et c'était une chose grave, Dorne et le Nord avaient en commun plusieurs choses, surtout concernant les gens, et l'une d'entre elles, c'était la fierté. On n'insultait pas impunément, par paroles ou actions, un homme ou une femme du Nord, et la même chose pouvait être dite à Dorne. La vengeance, ou rétribution, du Nord était glacée, tandis que celle de Dorne était tel un brasier. Les deux étaient dangereux. Et Mellario ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, pas vraiment en tout cas.

Karya avait aussi pu voir le dédain dans les yeux des gardes, des serviteurs mais aussi des autres nobles lorsqu'ils regardaient la femme du prince régnant. Mellario ne s'occupait pas du palais, comme c'était supposé être son rôle. Apprenant que les choses étaient faites comme la mère des princes l'avait voulu avant sa mort, et que le prince Doran se chargeait du reste, un poids très lourd à porter vu le reste de ses responsabilités... Karya avait proposé de l'aider.

Et ce n'était pas simplement pour gagner le respect de Dorne, quoique ça jouait quand même un rôle. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout, c'était quelque chose à faire. Elle était active, c'était dans sa nature, rester sans rien faire à part de la broderie et du bavardage, ça la rendait folle. Elle n'avait pas de problèmes pour le faire de temps en temps, ça pouvait être utile mais ne faire que ça... Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vraiment utile, de voir que ses efforts servaient à quelque chose.

Elle avait été la femme en charge de Winterfell trop longtemps pour ne plus rien faire à présent.

Doran avait été hésitant au début, craignant peut-être qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse ou que ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça, mais il avait accepté et elle en avait été soulagé. Depuis elle se sentait utile, elle faisait quelque chose d'autre que porter l'héritier d'Oberyn, ou s'occuper des filles de son mari. Elle savait qu'en tant que femme, un de ses rôles était de donner naissance à un héritier, c'était un peu agaçant, elle était capable de plus que simplement ça, mais à Dorne elle avait une chance de le prouver. Les femmes étaient vu d'une autre manière ici et c'était agréable.

Elle pouvait se battre si elle le voulait, quoiqu'elle ne le faisait pas vu qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas prendre de risque. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier que sa sœur était morte en couche, elle ne voulait pas subir le même sort. Elle voulait être là pour son enfant, pour les filles d'Oberyn aussi d'ailleurs.

Karya n'avait jamais considéré les bâtards comme inférieurs, ils ne demandaient pas à exister après tout, en plus elle avait un oncle né Snow. Son grand-père, Lord Edwyle Stark, avait eu un fils d'une autre femme que son épouse, il l'avait appelé Errold et l'avait élevé à Winterfell avec son héritier. Rickard et Errold avaient donc grandi ensemble et avaient toujours été très proches. Errold avait choisi, une fois à l'âge adulte, de voyager et s'était engagé dans diverses compagnies de mercenaires afin de gagner sa vie. Rentrant néanmoins à Winterfell pour le mariage de Rickard et Lyarra Stark, et aussi pour rencontrer les enfants de son frère. Karya avait donc rencontré souvent son oncle, qui était resté quelques temps après la mort de Lyarra Stark, en soutien pour la maisonnée, un soutien très apprécié d'ailleurs.

Ils avaient, tout les cinq, adoré leur oncle Errold, et ça n'avait pas changé même lorsqu'ils avaient été en âge de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire que d'être un Snow. Errold était revenu immédiatement après la mort de Brandon, soutenant Ned lors de la rébellion, le protégeant à plusieurs reprises et prenant même un coup à sa place, ce qui l'avait immobilisé et empêché de se joindre à son neveu pour aller retrouver sa nièce Lyanna. Ned, ignorant l'attitude de son épouse, avait proposé à Errold une place à Winterfell, un endroit où s'installer. Cependant Errold avait refusé, décidant à la place de venir avec elle.

Il était un de ses gardes, qu'importe ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ou proposé, il avait insisté et trop heureuse d'avoir un membre de sa famille auprès d'elle, elle n'avait pas insisté.

Aimant tant son oncle, un Snow, un bâtard, elle aurait été hypocrite de blâmer les filles d'Oberyn pour leur existence. Surtout au vu des critiques qu'elle se retenait de faire à Catelyn vis à vis de Jon. Obarra, Nymeria et Tyerne n'avaient pas demandé à naître et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été marié à Oberyn au moment de leurs naissances. Même si c'était le cas, son mariage n'était pas normal, elle n'allait avoir que l'enfant qu'elle portait, son mari avait été clair. Elle n'aimait pas Oberyn, mais elle avait toujours voulu avoir plusieurs enfants. Comme sa mère. A présent elle n'aurait pas cette possibilité, donc en dehors de son enfant à naître, les filles de son mari était son autre chance à avoir une famille nombreuse.

De plus, voir ces filles qui n'étaient guère encadrées ou entourées, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle était donc allée les voir afin de tisser un lien avec elles, ça n'avait pas été évident avec toutes, Obara avait douze ans et elle était persuadée de n'avoir besoin de personne, surtout d'une mère, ce qui au vu de son passé était compréhensible. Nymeria avait été plus approchable du haut de ses neuf ans, mais elle avait eu tendance à suivre sa sœur aînée, ce qui était compréhensible. Tandis que Tyerne, la dernière, avait été plus accessible, hésitante néanmoins, elle voulait faire comme ses sœurs, ce qui était normal vu qu'elle avait sept ans, mais elle avait aussi voulu l'attention d'une mère.

Il avait fallu du temps à Karya pour gagner au moins un peu leur confiance, du temps et de la patience mais les trois filles avaient clairement eu envie d'avoir l'attention de quelqu'un, et en l'absence de leur père, peu étaient les gens qui leur en donnaient. Doran essayait bien sûr, elles étaient ses nièces, mais il avait beaucoup à faire, un grand nombre de responsabilités et le temps qu'il avait de libre, il préférait le passer avec ses deux enfants. Sa fille Arianne qui avait sept ans et son fils Quentyn qui en avait trois. Mellario... elle n'aimait pas les enfants, en tout cas elle n'aimait pas s'en occuper longtemps, donc ses nièces par mariage, elle ne s'y intéressait guère.

"Bonjour les filles." salua Karya en arrivant dans la salle où ils prenaient les repas.

"Maman." s'exclama Tyerne en se levant et en venant vers sa mère d'adoption pour lui faire un bisous, aidée par Errold qui avait accompagné sa nièce. A sept mois de grossesse, le mestre avait demandé qu'elle évite de se baisser et qu'elle fasse attention. Mestre Caleotte était inquiet, ayant remarqué que le ventre de Karya était très arrondi, comme si elle portait un gros bébé et ça pouvait être dangereux pour la mère. Les trois filles ayant espionné et l'ayant appris, elles étaient très protectrices de leur mère d'adoption.

"Bonjour maman." dit Nymeria qui s'était elle aussi levée pour lui prendre la main afin qu'elle s'asseye. "Bien dormi ?"

"Ca peut aller." acquiesça Karya après avoir embrassé Tyerne et s'étant un peu baissé afin de pouvoir faire de même avec Tyerne. "Et vous trois ?"

"Oui, j'ai rêvé que je battais père dans un combat." répondit Obara qui avait tiré la chaise de Karya.

Elle ne l'avait pas appelé maman, elle se rappelait trop encore du comportement de sa mère biologique, une prostituée de Villevieille et ce n'était pas de bons souvenirs, loin de là. Elle la tuerait volontiers même. Cependant au cours des derniers mois Karya avait réussi à la conquérir, comme elle l'avait fait pour ses sœurs, et même si elle ne l'appelait pas comme ça, c'était ainsi qu'elle la considérait. Le fait que Karya lui avait montré qu'elle était capable de se battre, au début de sa grossesse, avait aussi aidé. Les paroles de son père, concernant les armes des hommes et les larmes des femmes étaient restées dans son esprit. Elle se trouvait incapable de respecter une femme qui ne savait pas se battre. Quoique dû à l'influence de Karya, elle commençait à voir le côté positif des arts féminins, même la broderie. Elle n'avait pas pensé que savoir danser pourrait l'aider à se battre, même chose pour apprendre à se tenir correctement, sauf que comme Karya l'avait démontré, ça pouvait être très utile dans ce genre de situation.

"Je donnerais cher pour voir cela en vrai." commenta Doran en arrivant à son tour, ses deux enfants avec lui de même que Areo Hotah, le chef de la garde de la famille Martell. Il était toujours avec Doran, il venait de Norvos, étant arrivé avec la princesse Mellario. "Bonjour tout le monde."

Pour le plus grand soulagement de Karya, sa relation avec Doran allait très bien, l'homme avait été un peu distant au début mais les semaines passants, ils s'étaient rapprochés. D'abord en discutant des choses à faire pour Lancehélion, vis à vis du rôle que prenait Karya, elle ne voulait pas bafouer des traditions ou causer des problèmes après tout. Puis en lisant simplement dans la même pièce, discutant ensuite des ouvrages qu'ils venaient de lire, peu à peu une amitié s'était formée. Elle avait des questions qu'elle n'osait pas poser, comme pourquoi il la traitait aussi ... gentiment alors que sa famille avait eu un tel rôle dans la rébellion qui avait coûté la vie à tant de Martell... Elle avait pensé qu'il la traiterait comme Oberyn le faisait, voire pire vu qu'il était l'aîné. En charge de la protection des plus jeunes. Mais non, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle restait prudente, craignant que ce soit un piège mais elle appréciait vraiment la compagnie de Doran, il était intelligent et cultivé, il avait aussi un bon sens de l'humour. Par moment, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir du l'épouser lui, ce serait plus agréable certainement. Elle pourrait espérer une amitié entre eux si ce n'est de l'amour. Néanmoins les choses n'étaient pas ainsi et elle l'avait accepté, ce n'était pas comme si son mari avait été pesant, il avait été au loin. Et pour une autre raison que l'éviter, de ça elle en était certaine, mais elle ne posait pas de questions.

Karya accepta avec plaisir le câlin de la part de Quentyn, le jeune garçon avait à peine trois ans, il était très affectueux envers sa tante et ses cousines. Il alla embrasser ses dernières d'ailleurs, tandis qu'Arianne s'asseyait à côté de Karya, lui adressant un sourire au passage.

"Mon futur neveu ou ma future nièce t'a laissé dormir cette nuit ?" demanda Doran après les salutations et embrassades habituelles.

"Oui, le bébé a été compatissant et m'a laissé dormir presque toute la nuit." sourit Karya en posant une main sur son ventre arrondi.

Être enceinte n'était pas une partie de plaisir, elle avait mal au dos, le bébé lui donnait des coups et parfois frappait sa vessie, elle fatiguait plus vite, néanmoins elle était heureuse. Elle avait quand même hâte que ce soit fini, mais elle savait bien que même après la naissance, elle ne dormirait pas bien. Son enfant aurait besoin d'attention plusieurs fois par nuit vu qu'elle comptait bien donner le sein au lieu d'engager une nourrice pour le faire. Ce serait son enfant. Les choses changeraient après aussi, mais elle s'était déjà jurée qu'elle ne négligerait pas pour autant les trois filles d'Oberyn, elles étaient aussi ses filles à elle à présent. Elle ne comptait pas les laisser tomber.

"Tant mieux." dit Doran en souriant.

"Quel est le programme de la journée Maman ?" demanda Nymeria après avoir bien entamé le petit déjeuner.

"Nous irons au bazar ce matin comme prévu et ensuite vous travaillerez vos leçons, d'abord vis à vis des combats et ensuite, cet après midi vous étudierez. Nous pourrions aller passer un moment aux bains avant le dîner si vous le voulez." proposa Karya, s'adressant autant à ses filles qu'à Arianne. Elle l'aurait aussi proposé à Mellario, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, mais elle avait tendance à se lever tard. Alors que le début de matinée était un des meilleurs moments à Lancehélion. Il y faisait bon. Enfin pour Dorne, comparé au Nord, il y faisait trop chaud, même le matin ou le soir, mais pour Dorne, au niveau des températures c'était les heures les plus agréables.

"J'aurai besoin de toi après le déjeuner." intervint Doran. "Lord Dayne doit nous parler."

"A quel sujet ?" demanda intrigué Karya.

Elle avait rencontré les différents visiteurs, surtout les nobles, que recevait Doran, le plus souvent parce qu'ils mangeaient avec eux au moins une fois si leur séjour était bref, mais le plus souvent ils restaient quelques jours. Néanmoins elle n'assistait pas aux discussions, à part pour les jours où ils exposaient leurs doléances et même là, elle n'avait pas assisté à chaque fois. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, pas vraiment, et puis elle avait d'autres responsabilités, sans compter que c'était pénible comme journée.

"Au sujet de la fille d'Ashara Dayne." répondit Doran après un instant d'hésitation.

Karya le regarda un moment sans comprendre, pourquoi serait-elle concernée par l'enfant d'Ashara Dayne ? Et puis elle comprit, Brandon avait été proche de la jeune femme, même si c'était Ned qui avait prévu de l'épouser. Elle ne pouvait être certaine, ses frères n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs conquêtes avec elle, mais si elle était concernée par la discussion, alors ça voudrait dire que c'était bel et bien la fille d'un de ses frères. Probablement Brandon, ce n'était pas le genre de Ned. La fille de son frère aîné.

"Oncle Doran, papa, il rentre quand ?" demanda Nymeria.

Les trois filles avaient l'habitude d'être séparés de leur père, elles n'avaient pas été avec lui toutes leurs vies, enfin à part pour Tyerne qui avait été recueilli après son deuxième mois. Oberyn partait souvent et pour diverses raisons, il leur écrivait régulièrement et lorsqu'il était à Dorne, il passait beaucoup de temps avec elles. Enfin c'était ce que Karya avait compris, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir.

"J'ai reçu une lettre hier soir, il devrait revenir dans les deux prochaines semaines si tout va bien." répondit Doran avec un sourire, heureux du fait que son petit frère allait enfin rentrer, mais il lança aussi un regard à Karya. Oberyn savait pour la grossesse, il le lui avait écrit, mais comment allait-il se comporter avec son épouse ?

La main de son oncle sur la sienne fit réagir Karya, qui était restée plutôt figée après avoir appris que non seulement elle pouvait avoir une nièce mais aussi que son mari revenait à Dorne, pour plusieurs semaines voire mois sans doute. Les yeux gris de la jeune femme croisa ceux similaires de son oncle et elle s'efforça de sourire, c'était beaucoup de chocs et elle ne savait pas comment réagir, surtout vis à vis de la deuxième nouvelle, néanmoins elle n'allait pas laisser cela briser l'équilibre qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle tiendrait le coup.

Elle était une Stark et cela voulait dire quelque chose, pour elle, pour sa famille, pour le Nord.

Elle ne savait pas quel genre de femme Oberyn pensait avoir épouser, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser lui marcher sur les pieds ou traité avec dédain son enfant. Elle n'était pas une femme du Sud, autre que Dorne, une femme qui obéissait sans protester et en baissant les yeux tandis que son mari, ou son père, ou son frère aîné donnait les ordres. Les femmes du Nord étaient différentes, plus solides et elles n'hésitaient pas à dire ce qu'elles pensaient. Elle ne comptait pas faire la guerre à Oberyn, mais elle avait commencé à faire sa place ici et elle n'allait pas le laisser tout ruiner.

Quand à cette nièce éventuelle, et bien elle allait bien voir. Cependant si c'était bel et bien la fille de Brandon ou de Ned, elle voulait avoir une place dans sa vie.

Il était temps de montrer que même si Brandon et Lyanna avaient eu plus de sang de loup, elle en avait aussi et elle était plus que capable d'être dangereuse.

**Elle s'était laissée submerger par le chagrin du deuil, de la séparation, par la nouvelle situation. Mais c'était assez. Elle était une mère, une tante, une Stark ainsi qu'une Martell, il était plus que temps de se reprendre et de montrer quel genre de femme elle était.**


	3. Arrivée

**Bonjour, désolée pour l'attente, je sais que ça fait un moment, mais voici le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je vais en douceur, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans chaque chapitre mais j'essaie de montrer le caractère de Karya et des gens de son entourage. J'espère que vous trouverez ça quand même intéressant. **

**Merci en tout cas de lire, de suivre, de mettre en favori et surtout de commenter cette fic. J'adore les commentaires :D. **

**Je l'ai déjà dit dans quelques unes de mes fics, mais s'il y en a une dont vous voulez la suite en priorité, envoyez moi un message. Je ne promets pas un nouveau chapitre immédiatement mais je ferai de mon mieux. Promis. **

**Bonne lecture, je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez le chapitre.**

Angelica R : **Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aies aimé les deux premiers chapitres, en espérant que ça continue :).**

DidiineOokami : **Ah ah, je ne dirais rien du tout. Uniquement que là dessus c'est déjà prévu donc pas de vote ou quoique ce soit. Navrée. Oh non, Oberyn lorsqu'il finira par réaliser qui est exactement Karya, et qu'il l'aimera, il va devoir ramer un peu avant de la convaincre. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ;).**

Guest : **Merci beaucoup, navrée pour l'attente mais voici la suite.**

qqn : **Désolée pour l'attente, en espérant que tu aimes.**

grimm-jenn : **C'est un peu le plan oui. Elle ne va pas être soumise en tout cas c'est sûr. **

Sakihinata : **Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ça continue alors ;).**

Auriane07 : **Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas un univers que je connais très bien. Je n'ai pas regardé toute la série TV et je suis toujours en train de lire les livres, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu m'en empêcher. J'espère juste être capable de faire honneur à ce monde génial. **

Installé dans un petit salon, attendant Lord Dayne, Doran observait sa belle-sœur. Elle était plutôt grande, pour une femme, elle avait des formes séduisantes, qui n'avaient fait que devenir plus accentuées au fur et à mesure de la grossesse. Ses yeux gris-bleus étaient bien moins expressifs qu'on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord, il n'y avait que lorsqu'on la connaissait bien qu'on pouvait deviner ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle dissimulait sinon très bien ses émotions. Elle était belle, de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, et Doran en savait beaucoup sur les belles femmes, sur la séduction. Il n'avait certes pas la réputation de son frère, ou ses habitudes, mais il avait quand même eu son lot de liaison avant son mariage avec Mellario. Si les choses avaient été différentes... il n'aurait pas été opposé à conduire Karya dans son lit. Si elle n'avait pas été la femme de son frère et qu'il n'était pas marié... Si...

Karya était certainement différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé, plus forte déjà. Ce qui était très important vu qu'elle était une princesse de Dorne et que ça demandait beaucoup de cran et de volonté, particulièrement vu les dernières années et vu qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas le soutien d'Oberyn. Ce dernier était parti quelques jours à peine après son mariage, il n'aurait pas pu être plus clair aux yeux de Dorne. Bien des femmes se seraient écroulées en larme, ou auraient protesté à grands cris. Pas elle. Elle avait continué à respecter les engagements qu'elle avait pris, allant même au delà de ce qui était attendu d'elle, le tout sans craquer. Certes elle n'était pas toujours forte, elle avait aussi ses moments de faiblesse, il n'était pas aveugle. Mais elle était néanmoins une réelle Lady, une véritable Princesse. Elle ne faisait pas honte au Nord, et ne faisait certainement pas honte à Dorne, au contraire.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait craint, un petit peu, qu'elle soit plus comme sa sœur Lyanna. Après tout la différence d'âge entre elles, avait été très faible. Mais non, ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Il n'avait rencontré Lyanna Stark qu'à une occasion, au tournoi d'Harrenhall, le tournoi qui avait été le début de la fin pour tant de choses... Il ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois, et encore ça n'avait pas été recherché de sa part, mais il avait quelques fois pu l'observer, il avait été curieux du fait qu'une fille de Lord Stark puisse se comporter de la sorte. Ca avait été pour le moins étrange, elle avait été ... sauvage presque.

Elle ne s'était certainement pas comportée comme une Lady, sa posture avait été une catastrophe, elle avait été incapable de rester immobile, cela alors qu'elle était en âge d'être marier, qu'elle était même fiancée à un Seigneur important, et qu'elle était une des filles de Lord Stark. Doran avait très mal vécu les actions de son beau-frère Rhaegar, certes, étant de Dorne, il comprenait l'idée d'un amant ou d'une maîtresse, publique ou privée selon la situation, mais Lyanna Stark était une insulte. Elle n'était pas entièrement une femme, elle se comportait comme si elle aurait voulu être un garçon, et ce souvent, même lors d'un festin où il y avait les diverses familles des Sept-Couronnes. Elle avait après tout renversé son verre sur la tête de son frère aîné, Brandon Stark. Et cela au milieu d'un festin, après que son frère aîné se soit moqué, plutôt doucement, du fait qu'elle avait pleuré après un morceau joué par Rhaegar.

L'homme avait été un excellent musicien, quoiqu'il n'avait certainement pas joué des musiques joyeuses et agréables, uniquement des chants qui donnaient envie de fondre en larme.

Il n'y avait donc pas eu la moindre honte à verser des larmes après un morceau de Rhaegar, Lyanna Stark n'avait pas été la seule à le faire d'ailleurs, mais sa réaction... ça avait été scandaleux. Il ne savait pas trop comment elle s'était comporté ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu vraiment l'opportunité, ou l'envie, de passer du temps à observer la deuxième fille de Rickard Stark. Dans tous les cas, si elle avait eu un beau visage, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de forme, étant certainement trop jeune, et son attitude n'avait pas charmé, loin de là.

Doran n'aurait apprécié les actions de son beau-frère dans aucune circonstance, Elia était sa femme, il aurait du la couronner Reine de Beauté, mais qu'il donne la couronne de fleur à Lyanna Stark. Ca avait été une terrible insulte, et il avait eu besoin de tout son contrôle pour ne pas réagir, et pour empêcher Oberyn de le faire également. Ils auraient préféré que Rhaegar couronne Cersei Lannister... Quoique peut-être pas, cette femme était capable de tuer Elia pour devenir princesse, ou reine... Mais quand même, Lyanna Stark !

C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait vécu et horrifié du comportement de la fille Stark, il n'avait pas vraiment observé celle qui était aujourd'hui sa belle-sœur, en dehors du moment où il avait vu la pâleur de son visage lorsque Rhaegar avait donné la couronne de fleur à Lyanna. A la petite sœur de Karya. Elle avait été clairement horrifié par les actions d'un homme marié et lorsqu'il avait réfléchi pour accepter le pacte proposé par Jon Arryn, il ne pouvait nier que cette réaction avait joué un rôle. Pas uniquement ça, loin de là, mais il l'avait pris en compte.

Sa sœur lui avait écrit, lui avait dit qu'elle avait donné son accord au sujet des actions de Rhaegar afin que ni lui ni Oberyn ne se jettent à la poursuite du prince après l'_enlèvement_ de Lyanna Stark. Dorne ne se serait pas opposée au roi Aerys, pas alors qu'il y avait Elia et les enfants à la capitale, mais ils auraient pu traquer le prince pour lui demander des explications. Surtout quand ce dernier avait eu l'audace de se cacher à Dorne.

Si physiquement il y avait de la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs, ça semblait s'arrêter là. Ce qui était un réel soulagement pour le prince régnant de Dorne, il n'aurait pas pu supporter une femme comme Lyanna Stark. Pas au quotidien.

Dans les lettres qu'Elia et lui avaient échangé un peu avant et après l'_enlèvement_ de la seconde fille Stark, il avait beaucoup appris concernant les deux filles de Rickard Stark.

Il avait su que Lyanna Stark ne voulait pas du mariage avec Robert Baratheon, qu'elle ne l'épouserait pour rien au monde, qu'importe ce qu'elle ait à faire.

Il avait su que c'était elle qui s'était déguisée en chevalier d'Aubier Rieur, pour donner une leçon à des écuyers qui s'en étaient pris à un des bannerets des Stark. Que c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Rhaegar.

Il avait su que les deux avaient commencé une correspondance, menant à la découverte d'une affection l'un pour l'autre.

Mais il avait aussi su que Karya n'avait accepté d'aider le projet fou de Rhaegar et de sa sœur, que lorsqu'elle avait reçu et lu une lettre d'Elia, expliquant clairement qu'elle était au courant du plan et qu'elle avait donné son accord. Rhaegar aurait deux femmes, ce ne serait pas la première fois de toute façon, et Elia ne serait pas répudiée, elle ou ses enfants, pour la jeune sœur de Karya. Doran était certain que peu de femme, ou d'homme d'ailleurs, se seraient préoccupés d'une telle chose à la nouvelle qu'une sœur allait devenir reine.

Lyana Stark avait accepté de partir avec un homme marié, du moment qu'il l'épousait également, sans guère se préoccuper des conséquences. Pour le Nord, pour Dorne, pour Elia, pour Rhaenys et Aegon, pour les Sept Couronnes...

Karya Stark au contraire avait tenu à être sûre que sa sœur ne ruinerait pas un mariage et que le prince héritier avait réellement un plan.

Le plan n'avait clairement pas fonctionné, et une part de Doran haïrait toujours Rhaegar pour cela, il n'avait pas pensé à envoyer Elia en sécurité, ou simplement leurs enfants. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, tellement sûr de lui. Le royaume entier avait saigné en conséquence.

Doran avait perdu un oncle, sa petite sœur, sa nièce et son neveu, sans compter un grand nombre d'amis morts au combat.

Il avait perdu aussi le respect de bien des siens lorsqu'il avait choisi de protéger les vies de son peuple, tout en prévoyant sa vengeance, plutôt qu'une guerre ouverte et immédiate.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu des gens.

Sa belle-sœur, avait perdu un frère et un père, ainsi qu'une petite sœur. Elle avait sans aucun doute perdu une partie du respect que lui portait son frère Eddard, parce qu'il était certain qu'elle lui avait avoué la vérité, et son petit frère était parti pour la Garde de Nuit. Elle avait aussi perdu une partie de sa liberté vu qu'elle avait été forcé d'épouser un étranger avec une réputation plus que douteuse et qui dans le peu de temps où il avait été présent, n'avait pas dissimulé le fait qu'il n'avait pas désiré le mariage, et qu'il ne comptait en aucun cas lui être fidèle ou l'honorer d'une quelconque manière.

Et elle tenait bon. Elle n'était pas toujours sûre d'elle, il pouvait le voir, mais peu à peu elle se faisait sa place à Dorne, d'une manière que son épouse n'avait jamais ... essayé de faire. Il aurait bien dit réussi, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus aveugle concernant les défauts de sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas regretter de l'avoir épouser, il n'aurait pas eu ses deux enfants sans cela et il aimait ses enfants tout comme son épouse, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas que les choses se soient passées différemment.

"Mon prince, princesse, Lord Dayne pour vous voir." annonça un des serviteurs, attirant leur attention et les faisant tout deux sortir de leurs pensées.

"Faîtes le entrer." il ordonna après un coup d'œil vers Karya, s'assurant qu'elle était en effet prête. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à apprécier sincèrement sa belle-sœur mais c'était sans aucun doute le cas, ils étaient amis et ils commençaient même à être réellement une famille.

Elle était intelligente, et si elle n'avait pas un esprit trop stratégique, elle faisait des progrès. C'était obligatoire vu qu'ils jouaient souvent à la cyvasse, il la battait toujours mais au fil des semaines, elle devenait un réel challenge. Une chose qu'il appréciait. Elle était aussi gentille, quoiqu'elle pouvait être très têtue, et il appréciait beaucoup le fait qu'elle impliquait sa fille et son fils dans les jeux auxquels elle jouait avec les filles d'Oberyn. Arianne avait certes sa mère, mais Mellario n'était pas une mère particulièrement attentive, préférant rester distante. C'était la même chose avec leur fils. Certes il savait qu'elle aimait leurs enfants, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne passait pour ainsi dire jamais de temps avec eux. Il essayait bien sûr, mais il avait beaucoup de responsabilités et il ne savait pas toujours quoi leur dire. L'intervention de Karya était donc réellement appréciée. Non seulement Arianne et Quentyn pouvait ainsi jouer avec leurs cousines mais en plus il y avait un adulte, qui n'était pas payé pour le faire, qui se souciait vraiment d'eux.

Il avait vraiment été surpris quand au comportement de Karya vis à vis d'Obara, de Nymeria et de Tyerne. Même dans le Nord les bâtards, disons qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours bien vus, pourtant elle avait accepté les trois filles de bon coeur et faisait de son mieux pour créer des liens avec elle. Ce qui marchait d'ailleurs, Tyerne était bien plus proche de sa belle-mère qu'Obara certes, mais même l'aînée de son frère avait accepté Karya. Cette dernière faisait d'ailleurs en sorte qu'elles aient une éducation entière, plutôt que quelques cours afin qu'elles sachent lire avant de les laisser faire ce qui leur plaisait. Un fait qu'approuvait Doran. Ca n'avait pas été sa place, mais il avait toujours voulu que plus soit fait pour les filles d'Oberyn, enfin en dehors de les conduire à la capitale ou aux Jardins Aquatiques.

"Mon prince, princesse Karya." dit Lord Dayne en entrant, s'inclinant devant eux deux, d'une manière respectueuse à chaque fois. Mais Karya n'y prêta qu'une attention distraite, bien plus concentrée sur ce que portait l'homme à la chevelure noire. Un bébé. L'enfant de son frère si ce qu'avait laissé entendre Doran était exact.

Et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui mentirait, il n'avait rien à gagner sur ce sujet. De ça elle était sûre et puis après les mois où elle avait été en sa compagnie tout les jours, elle pouvait dire que ce n'était pas son genre. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé des gens qu'ils avaient perdu, c'était trop douloureux pour eux deux, mais du peu qu'ils avaient dit... Ils s'étaient compris. Doran ne jouerait pas avec ça, elle voulait le croire, elle devait le croire. Elle était cependant soulagée de sentir la présence de son oncle dans la pièce, il était là pour la soutenir, et ça faisait vraiment du bien. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de supporter cette entrevue sans oncle Errold, l'enfant de Brandon ...

"Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma nièce Alysanne Sand." dit Lord Dayne après que les paroles d'usage aient été dites, Karya ayant servi la boisson, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme. Aux paroles de Lord Dayne en revanche, la femme aux yeux gris ne put s'empêcher d'observer les traits de la fillette, parce que c'était ce qu'elle était. Une petite fille qui approchait les deux ans. Ce qui était logique si elle était la fille de Brandon, vu qu'il n'avait rencontré Ashara Dayne que lors du tournoi d'Harrenhall. Un peu plus de deux ans auparavant... Que les choses avaient changé depuis.

Le nom l'arrêta un moment. Ce n'était pas uniquement le nom d'une reine Targaryen, c'était aussi le nom d'une des grandes tantes de leur père, enfin si elle ne se trompait pas. Une grande tante à qui il avait tenu, même s'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu, elle avait été âgé au moment de sa naissance. Et si elle devait se fier à la brusque inspiration de son oncle, il s'en rendait aussi compte. Alysanne était un nom du Nord.

"Puis-je ?" demanda Karya, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, levant les bras dans l'espoir de tenir cette merveilleuse petite fille, afin de l'observer de plus près. Et qui sait peut-être de reconnaître des traits Stark.

"Bien sûr." acquiesça sans hésiter Lord Dayne en lui donnant l'enfant qui se laissa faire sans protester, observant simplement Karya attentivement. Avec des yeux gris. Les yeux gris des Stark. Quoiqu'il était clair qu'elle avait beaucoup de sa mère, les cheveux sombres venaient des deux côtés, mais la peau mâte et le nez aussi délicat... Ce n'était certainement pas du Nord. "Ma soeur m'a avoué qu'elle avait eu une liaison avec Brandon Stark à Harrenhall. Et qu'elle était déterminée à avoir et à garder l'enfant. J'ai bien évidemment de suite contacté votre frère, demandant à ce qu'il agisse de manière honorable, et c'est là qu'il m'a parlé d'un mariage entre votre frère Eddard et ma soeur.

Ashara n'y était pas opposée, et vu que Brandon Stark était fiancé à une autre, cela me semblait être la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Malheureusement la guerre a éclaté avant que quoique ce soit ne puisse être fait. Ashara ne s'est pas jetée du haut de la tour, elle est morte parce que l'accouchement l'avait extrêmement affaibli et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Peut-être ne le voulait-elle pas non plus." il ajouta dans un murmure.

"Je suis navrée pour votre famille." dit Karya, que pouvait-elle dire ? Comment l'homme ne lui crachait-il pas aux visage ? Pourquoi la regardait-il avec une telle ... non pas bonté mais en tout cas elle n'y lisait ni dégoût, ni haine. Ce qui était pour le moins surprenant. Il avait toutes les raisons de haïr les Stark. Brandon avait pris la virginité de sa soeur, l'avait mise enceinte tout en étant fiancé à Catelyn, une proposition de mariage avait été lancé, avant de devoir être annulé à cause de la guerre. Pour finir Ned a tué, dans un combat mais quand même, Arthur Dayne, le frère de l'homme en face d'elle. Suite à quoi Lord Dayne perdit sa soeur. Oui il avait toutes les raisons de la haïr.

"Merci. Moi aussi, mes condoléances Princesse." répondit Lord Dayne.

"Vous souhaitiez nous voir pour présenter Alysanne à Karya, ou y avait-il plus Alistair ?" demanda Doran, qui s'était contenté d'observer jusque là.

"Non, il y a en effet plus. J'aime beaucoup Alysanne et je serai heureux de l'élever... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sage." dit Lord Alistair Dayne.

"Pourquoi cela ?" demanda Doran, tandis que Karya ajustait sa prise sur la fillette. La serrant plus contre elle, peut-être pour la protéger des paroles de son oncle maternel.

"J'ai juré à ma soeur que je protégerai et que j'aimerai son enfant. Quoiqu'il arrive. Elle me l'avait demandé avant l'accouchement et je suis prêt aujourd'hui encore à respecter ma parole. Alysanne est tout ce qui reste d'Ashara, de plus c'est une bonne petite, elle est sage. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle ou sourd. Ma femme est une fille du Bief, son opinion sur les bâtards... Je l'ai reprise à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet, et je suis prêt à continuer à le faire si nécessaire mais ce n'est pas le genre d'environnement ou un enfant peut s'épanouir." dit Lord Dayne en regardant avec un sourire la fillette qui jouait à présent avec la broche de Karya.

Une broche en forme de loup qu'elle tenait de sa mère et que Karya n'enlevait presque pas, c'était un des bijoux auquel elle tenait le plus. Pour autant elle était heureuse de simplement surveiller sa nièce tandis que cette dernière l'observait, quoiqu'elle restait attentive. Après tout il ne faudrait pas qu'Alysanne tente de l'avaler.

"Ma maisonnée pleure Ashara, si on ajoute en plus l'attitude de mon épouse, je ne pense pas que ça soit un très bon environnement pour Alysanne. Si vous n'aviez pas été à Dorne, j'aurai fait de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit heureuse et aimée, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'envoyer dans le lointain Nord. Néanmoins j'ai entendu dire que vous vous occupiez des Aspics des Sables, des trois filles de votre époux, je voulais donc voir si vous accepteriez de vous occuper d'Alysanne en plus." expliqua Lord Alistair Dayne.

"C'est ton choix Karya, nous l'accepterons si c'est ce que tu souhaites, elle sera la bienvenue. Mais c'est seulement si tu t'en penses capable, en plus de toutes tes responsabilités sans compter les filles plus le bébé." intervint Doran avant que sa belle-soeur ne puisse répondre.

Karya baissa le regard vers la petite fille qui avait abandonné la broche pour se concentrer sur le gros ventre de la princesse, apparemment fasciné. C'était la fille de son frère. Elle avait aimé ses trois frères et sa soeur, mais il y avait toujours eu un lien spécial entre Brandon et elle. Lui était l'aîné mâle tandis qu'elle était la première fille. Ils avaient tout les deux subi une forte pression. Elle avait vraiment adoré Brandon, et sa mort avait détruite une partie d'elle. Mais à présent elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Certes cela ne lui rendait pas Brandon, c'était clair, de la même manière que Jon ne remplaçait pas Lyanna. Mais c'était quelque chose.

Elle faisait partie de la meute. Elle était autant une louve qu'une fille des étoiles. Karya n'avait pas osé prendre Jon avec elle, pas alors qu'il était le fils de Lyanna et de Rhaegar, pas alors qu'elle n'avait pas su quel genre d'accueil elle allait recevoir. En plus elle avait voulu laisser à Ned une chance de tenir ses promesses concernant Jon. Mais là, la situation était différente. Elle n'aurait pas à cacher les parents d'Alysanne, elle n'aurait pas à craindre pour elle, ...

Elle devait certes se résigner pour le moment au fait que son neveu soit sous la garde de Catelyn, une chose qui ne l'enthousiasmait guère, mais elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour sa nièce. Ce serait une lourde responsabilité, que d'élever quatre enfants, surtout vu qu'un cinquième arriverait sous peu, en plus d'Ariane et de Quentyn, mais Karya était prête à le relever. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire tandis qu'il y avait un risque qu'Alysanne soit malheureuse, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

"Je serais honorée d'élever Alysanne." elle finit donc par dire, croisant d'abord le regard de son beau-frère qui se contenta d'acquiescer, et ensuite celui de Lord Alistair Dayne qui avait l'air surtout soulagé.

Karya avait décidé, Alysanne Sand resterait à Lancehélion.

* * *

"Elle est encore plus petite que Quentyn." commenta Tyerne qui observait la nouvelle venue dans leur maison, Alysanne était en train de jouer avec une poupée par terre, surveillé par Karya, assise auprès d'elle tandis que les autres filles d'Oberyn étaient aussi installées dans la pièce. Tyerne observant attentivement Alysanne tandis que Nymeria le faisait d'un peu plus loin, assise sur le lit de Karya. Obara était, comme souvent, debout derrière Karya, dans une position de garde qui amusait un peu leur mère d'adoption. Obara était certainement protectrice.

"Normal, elle est plus jeune." rétorqua Nymeria en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Nymeria, ne fais pas cela. Et Tyerne, ne tire pas la langue à ta soeur." dit Karya, voyant les actions de la dernière fille d'Oberyn, dissimulant un sourire.

Elle ne pouvait après tout pas reprendre les filles si elle montrait qu'elle était ouvertement amusée. Ca fonctionnerait bien moins bien. Mais c'était difficile de rester neutre dans ce genre de situation, ça lui rappelait tellement de conversation avec sa famille. Cette taquinerie, les légères disputes ... Observant ses filles, les quatre, avec un sourire, elle se fit une promesse. Elle ignorait ce que lui réservait l'avenir, mais elle allait se battre pour qu'elles ne connaissent jamais ce qu'elle avait traversé. Pour que même si une guerre éclate, elles soient protégées. Elles ainsi que son enfant à naître.

Pour elles, elle affronterait n'importe quel ennemi. Elle ferait absolument n'importe quoi afin de les protéger.

_Un jour tu comprendras ma chérie, tu comprendras que l'amour le plus fort de tous est celui d'un parent. Tu comprendras pourquoi je serais prête à revivre cent fois l'accouchement de Benjen pour le tenir dans mes bras, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, plutôt que de ne pas lui donner le jour. Je ne regrette rien Karya, enfin rien en dehors du fait que je n'aurai pas plus de temps avec vous. Cependant un jour avec mes enfants vaut mieux que dix ans sans vous. Vous êtes mes trésors et je vous aime plus que tout._

Elle n'avait pas compris les paroles de sa mère à ce moment là, persuadée qu'elle ne disait cela que pour calmer la colère qu'elle ressentait. Cela ainsi que son chagrin. Lyarra Stark était morte deux jours après cette conversation, après plusieurs mois où elle avait été alité, ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour la sauver. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de l'accouchement de Benjen, le dernier de la fratrie, et un froid l'avait achevé.

Elle s'était occupée de son petit frère parce que tel avait été son devoir, en tout cas au début, il avait fini par se faire un chemin dans le coeur de Karya. Elle l'aimait autant que les autres au final, elle avait depuis longtemps oublié sa rancoeur, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle avait cru aux paroles de sa mère. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait compris pourquoi son père avait fait une telle chose, insister pour se battre au lieu de simplement récupérer Brandon et de partir... Maintenant elle comprenait un peu mieux.

Cela faisait dix jours depuis qu'Alysanne était arrivée à Lancehélion, Lord Alistair Dayne était parti le lendemain, après avoir serré un moment la petite fille dans ses bras. Il était clair qu'il ne la laissait qu'à contrecoeur, pour elle, mais qu'il aimerait la garder avec lui. Karya ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, la fillette était vraiment adorable. Pas que bien sur, elle avait déjà eu droit à plusieurs caprices, à des pleurs. Elle avait aussi du hausser le ton. Mais dans l'ensemble les choses se passaient bien.

Karya avait craint la réaction des trois filles, craignant qu'elles ne réagissent mal, qu'elles aillent même jusqu'à imaginer qu'elle les aimerait moins à présent... Et elle avait eu raison, elles avaient eu plus ou moins de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il y avait une autre petite dans leur famille. Elles étaient même venues dormir dans son lit plusieurs fois, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas. Mais elles se faisaient à l'idée, et c'était très bon signe. Après tout elle n'avait plus que quelques semaines avant que les neufs mois arrivent à leur terme, avant que le bébé soit là. Si elles pouvaient accepter ainsi Alysanne, alors avec un peu de chance il n'y aurait pas trop de jalousie après la naissance. Parce qu'aux yeux de Karya cela ne changerait rien, elles restaient ses filles.

"Princesse." dit une servante après avoir reçu la permission d'entrer, s'inclinant au passage.

"Oui, qu'il y a t'il Heidi ?" demanda Karya avec un sourire.

"Le navire transportant le prince Oberyn est en vu."


	4. Oberyn

**Salutations, désolée pour le délai. Ce chapitre était à moitié écrit mais je n'arrivais pas à le terminer, je ne suis toujours pas entièrement satisfaite mais au bout d'un moment il faut se faire une raison, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. En tout cas merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. J'adore lire vos commentaires, ça m'encourage vraiment. **

**Je sais qu'on le dit partout maintenant, mais faîtes attention à vous. Le Covid, c'est pas une mauvaise blague, c'est une maladie mortelle. Alors mettez des masques et respectez les distances de sécurité. C'est pas drôle, mais vaut mieux faire ça plutôt que de se retrouver à l'hôpital. **

**Sur ces paroles sérieuses et sincères, bonne lecture. **

* * *

Angelica R : **Merci beaucoup, contente que tu es aimé. J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui là.**

DidiineOokami : **Désolée pour l'attente. **

**Et bien Oberyn n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'être auprès de ses maîtresses lorsqu'elles étaient enceintes, arrivant après la naissance, alors oui, la fin de grossesse de son épouse sera une nouveauté pour lui ;).**

**Vu ce qui est dit sur Brandon, je vais simplement dire qu'Alysanne n'est pas la seule partie de Brandon vivante. Je n'en dirais pas plus, il ne faut pas totalement gâcher la surprise. Concernant la meute de Karya, oui, elle n'aura pas de problème à ce sujet, c'est certain. **

**Merci beaucoup, et parfaitement d'accord :D.**

Guest : **Contente que ça te plaise, et la voici. Navrée pour le délai. **

Sakihinata : **Je vais être honnête, je n'ai pas vu toutes les saisons de GOT, au bout d'un moment la mort perpétuelle des personnages... et bien ça m'a lassé, ça et d'autres détails. Donc je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de scènes avec lui, du coup désolée s'il est OOC à cause de ça. Néanmoins de ce que j'ai lu, vu que je lis, lentement mais surement, les livres, ainsi que diverses recherches internet, et bien j'adore le personnage de Doran. Oui il est manipulateur, mais pas autant que Tywin, et il est nettement plus aimant avec sa famille. ****Une chose qui va être visible grâce à Karya. Désolée pour l'attente, et pour ce chapitre. Bonne chance avec le suspense.**

Lassa : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le début te plaise. Non c'est sûr que si tu adores Lady Catelyn, ce n'est peut-être pas la fic idéale. Je comprends son point de vue sur certains points, comme son attitude vis à vis de Jon, néanmoins je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment quand même. Et ça risque de se sentir, surtout vu que Karya est une pure Nordienne, qui n'a aucun respect, ou très peu, pour la religion des 7. **

**Karya en veut aussi aux Tully pour avoir forcé le mariage entre Ned et Catelyn, afin qu'ils soutiennent le camp des rebelles. D'un point de vue stratégique, c'est compréhensible, mais elle, elle ne le vit pas de manière stratégique. Mais émotionnelle. Sans compter que Karya adore son neveu et qu'elle ne va pas supporter le comportement de Catelyn. Elles ne vont pas s'entendre, pas pendant longtemps. Je préfère te prévenir, que tu en sois pleinement consciente. **

**Vis à vis des quinze années, je ne le ferai probablement pas année par année, mais je ne prévois pas de sauter de la naissance au début de la saison 1. Il y a des moments qui vont se produire et que je dois vous présenter, pour que ça ait du sens. Sinon c'est nettement moins drôle et intéressant. **

**C'est clair, la décapitation de Ned Stark n'avait pas été une bonne idée quand c'était uniquement le Nord concerné, mais là... Oui catastrophe nous voilà :).**

**Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et pour la review.**

alia00 : **Merci beaucoup, heureuse que ça t'ai plu. Voici la suite, navrée pour le retard. **

Faery66 : **It's probably not as soon that you could have hoped but here you go. Hope you'll like it.**

**284**

Son mari était au port.

Et elle allait à sa rencontre. Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de le voir, c'était son devoir.

Karya n'était pas du genre à se cacher, même quand elle en avait très envie... C'était pour ça, par fierté, par défi,... qu'elle allait avec le reste de la famille Martell au port, à attendre l'arrivée d'Oberyn. Son mari.

Par le mariage elle était devenue une Martell, tenue donc de se tenir à la devise de sa nouvelle Maison : **Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts. **Une devise qui méritait le respect, surtout vu que les Martell faisaient tout pour s'y tenir, en tout cas le plus possible. A leur manière propre, comme son beau-frère, Karya avait appris à respecter et même à craindre l'intellect de Doran. Il ne fallait surtout pas le sous-estimer, il avait un grand contrôle sur lui même, montrant très peu ses émotions. Un trait de son caractère qui lui rappelait son père, Rickard Stark avait eu un contrôle sur lui même impressionnant. En dehors de certains sujets, comme ses filles, et une insulte. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce stupide combat avec le roi fou. Ce combat qui l'avait placé sur un bûcher de feu grégeois, tandis que Brandon se tuait en s'étouffant.

Néanmoins Karya était sûre que Doran se contrôlait bien mieux que son père ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais même si son beau-frère se contrôlait très bien, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait pas de la colère, de la haine, ou du chagrin. Juste qu'il savait les mettre de côté pour se concentrer sur des plans et la meilleure manière de se venger. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était certaine que Doran avait un plan, ou une ébauche d'un, pour venger sa sœur Elia et les enfants de cette dernière.

Karya ne voulait plus de la guerre, même si elle n'avait pas du combattre, elle savait que la guerre n'amenait que destruction et souffrance. Elle avait déjà trop perdu, le Nord avait trop perdu, et Dorne également. Elle savait que c'était un point de vue partagé par Doran, donc elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle avait de l'affection ou du respect pour Robert Baratheon et les Lannister. Ils méritaient de payer.

_Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes._

Elle avait entendu cette phrase quelques fois au fil des ans, et en tant que femme, que mère, elle voulait leur faire payer. Parce que ce qu'avait ordonné Tywin Lannister était horrible, parce que tant de gens étaient morts pour satisfaire la soif de sang et de pouvoir des Lannister... Parce qu'elle imaginait très bien ce qui serait arrivé à sa soeur si jamais elle avait survécu l'accouchement. Nul doute que pour placer Cersei Lannister sur le trône, sa soeur aurait eu un malencontreux accident... La simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment une telle famille avait-elle pu commettre de telles horreurs, et s'en sortir grand vainqueur ensuite ?

Non elle savait pourquoi. Jon Arryn. L'ancien mentor de son frère n'était pas un idiot, il avait très bien compris l'importance et le danger des Lannister, et il avait donc choisi de leur donner ce que Tywin Lannister voulait depuis des années. La possibilité d'un petit-fils sur le trône. Dans la ville même qu'ils avaient pillé et saccagé. C'était une véritable insulte.

Sa colère envers Baratheon et les Lannister était plutôt détachée en réalité, mis à part les actions de Baratheon, ils ne lui avaient rien fait à elle. Mais elle savait qu'ils représentaient un grave danger, surtout à présent qu'elle était mariée dans une maison rivale. Une maison qui avait suivi les Targaryen et qui n'avait aucune raison de devenir loyale envers Robert Baratheon et les Lannister. Bien au contraire. Elle n'imaginait pas ce que ressentait Doran, un grand frère qui avait perdu sa petite sœur et les enfants de cette dernière, ou même son mari...

Son mari.

Elle venait de se rappeler pourquoi elle était dans cette litière au juste. Parce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de rester au palais tandis qu'Oberyn revenait à Dorne. Elle refusait de se cacher et de le fuir. Avant d'être une Martell avec la devise si forte, Karya était une descendante des Rois de l'Hiver. La descendante de rois qui avaient affronté tout sans hésiter, jusqu'à Torrhen Stark, qui avait sacrifié sa fierté pour protéger son peuple. Afin de les défendre contre les dragons et d'éviter un véritable massacre.

Accueillir son époux n'était pas comparable, elle ne pouvait donc pas fuir. C'était absolument hors de question. Sa famille avait tenu le Nord pendant huit milles ans, elle n'allait donc pas montrer la moindre faiblesse à son époux, ou au peuple de Dorne. Elle avait certes réussi à gagner un peu de leur respect au fil des mois, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Il fallait bien plus que ça pour gagner réellement du respect et de la loyauté. Surtout d'un peuple aussi fier, et même blessé, que celui de Dorne.

Il y avait aussi son mari. Oberyn était un homme dangereux et redoutable, aux dires de beaucoup, et elle n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. Quoiqu'elle était heureuse du fait qu'il n'avait pas été violent envers elle, mais elle n'avait pas été en sa compagnie longtemps et donc elle ne pouvait baisser la garde. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, et il avait de grandes raisons pour la détester et pour blâmer sa famille.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu du mariage non plus, elle avait toujours espéré un mariage du genre de ses parents. Un fondé sur l'amour et le respect. Il était clair qu'elle n'aurait pas l'amour de son mari, elle pouvait l'accepter. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait de l'affection pour lui en retour, ou qu'elle avait pensé qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Elle n'était pas une imbécile, et elle ne croyait pas à l'amour au premier regard de toute façon. Elle pouvait donc accepter ne pas avoir son amour, mais elle voulait son respect.

Il pouvait bien continuer d'avoir ses liaisons, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de la faire réellement souffrir. Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre avec ce mariage. Au mieux une amitié pour leurs enfants. Au pire, ils allaient passer leur temps à s'éviter le plus possible.

Néanmoins quelque soit ses sentiments à son égard, ou même son opinion, elle voulait son respect et qu'ils évitent de se disputer devant les enfants. Les filles, Obara, Nymeria, Tyerne méritaient mieux que d'être en permanence tirailler entre eux deux. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à travailler en équipe pour les filles, ainsi que pour leur enfant à naître. Et aussi pour Alysanne, quoiqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne le rôle du père pour sa nièce. Il était en tout cas hors de question que la fille de Brandon manque de quoique ce soit. Ou qu'elle se sente inférieur. Oberyn n'avait pas intérêt à réagir comme Catelyn le faisait avec Jon.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'opposer directement à Catelyn, elle était la Lady de Winterfell et la femme de son frère aîné. C'était à Ned de reprendre son épouse, non à elle, qu'importe à quel point elle ait pu en avoir envie. Oberyn en revanche, ce n'était pas la même histoire et elle n'allait pas le tolérer aisément si jamais l'envie de dénigrer Alysanne lui venait.

Ici à Dorne, elle avait des responsabilités, elle commençait à créer sa place. Elle avait sa famille avec les filles, son oncle, son enfant à naître, et même Doran avec les enfants et Mellario. Arianne et Quentyn étaient adorables et elle adorait passer du temps avec eux. Elle commençait à s'habituer à la chaleur, ce n'était pas aisé, surtout pour elle qui venait du Nord. Elle réussissait aussi à tisser des liens avec les habitants de Lancehélion et les seigneurs de Dorne, ces derniers venaient bien plus souvent à la capitale que les seigneurs du Nord. Les choses étaient très différentes.

Néanmoins Dorne n'était pas le Nord, et elle même n'était plus comme à son arrivée. Elle commençait à prendre ses marques et elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser chambouler toute sa vie avec son retour. Surtout vu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du temps où il comptait rester, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris de ses conversations avec les filles, il adorait voyager.

Cela... Pour elle, cela l'arrangeait, mais elle ne voulait pas que les filles et que son enfant n'ait pas de père. Ou un père absent. Elle voulait qu'il soit présent pour les enfants. Karya était prête à un grand nombre de sacrifice pour le bien de ses enfants. Néanmoins elle ne changerait pas d'avis concernant le respect que son époux lui devait. Elle était une femme du Nord, et si elle pouvait accepter certaines choses, elle avait aussi ses limites.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois, Karya faisait de son mieux pour adopter un visage neutre et distant. Cherchant à dissimuler son anxiété, et même sa peur, aux enfants particulièrement. Elle était protégée par les rideaux de la litière qui les conduisait au port, elle n'avait donc pas à se soucier du monde extérieur pour le moment.

Agitant l'éventail qu'elle avait toujours avec elle, elle cherchait le moindre souffle d'air. C'était le milieu de la journée, et la chaleur était à peine supportable, sa grossesse ne l'aidait pas. La chaleur lui était devenue particulièrement pénible depuis les trois dernières semaines. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était ça l'hiver à Dorne. Elle n'appelait pas ça un hiver c'était clair, elle préférait l'hiver dans le Nord c'était certain. Et elle commençait à s'inquiéter concernant l'été à Dorne. La température allait augmenter à quel point au juste ?

"Maman, ça va ?" demanda Nymeria en l'observant, ses yeux noirs remplis d'inquiétude, quoiqu'il y avait aussi de l'impatience.

Nymeria, comme le reste des Aspics des Sables, avait hâte de revoir son père. Ce que Karya comprenait bien, elle avait toujours adoré voir son père revenir à Winterfell, lui ainsi que le reste de sa famille. Particulièrement son oncle, lorsqu'il revenait de voyage, ce qui avait été assez régulier. La femme aux yeux couleur gris avait donc fait de son mieux pour que ses propres sentiments n'entachent en rien le plaisir des filles. C'était leur père.

"Oui, ça va. Juste la chaleur qui est un peu pénible." rassura Karya.

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que sa fille retourne discuter avec Arianne et Tyerne, le lien entre les trois était très fort. Obara était aussi proche de ses sœurs et de sa cousine, mais le lien était différent. De plus l'aînée des Aspics avait choisi de se déplacer à cheval plutôt que dans la litière. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était grande et forte, impressionner son père. De plus même si Karya faisait des progrès concernant son aînée et son opinion vis à vis des activités féminines, ce n'était pas évident. Obara était têtue. Apparemment comme l'était son père, une chose que Doran avait dit avec un sourire exaspéré.

"Tout ira bien." dit Mellario, lui prenant la main, parlant d'une voix discrète afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des filles.

Karya tourna la tête vers sa belle-sœur, un peu surprise. Non par le geste, Mellario était tactile et si elles avaient du mal à se comprendre, et même à s'entendre... Elles discutaient quand même souvent. Elles étaient ... amies.

Karya avait du mal à respecter Mellario, qui ne faisait pas grand chose de ses journées, qui n'aimait guère les responsabilités... Elles étaient extrêmement différentes, ayant chacune eu une éducation extrêmement différente, Karya dans le Nord tandis que Mellario avait été à Norvos. Deux endroits du monde qui n'avaient rien à voir, même Norvos et Dorne ne se ressemblaient pas. Et c'était justement le problème pour la femme à la peau sombre.

Elle avait du mal avec sa belle-sœur, mais au fil des mois, et particulièrement depuis que sa grossesse était plus manifeste, et bien elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait apprécié le soutien de la princesse régnante.

Karya savait, plus ou moins, à quoi s'attendre pour la venue au monde de son enfant. Elle faisait aussi de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Elle savait donc ça, elle savait que ça allait être douloureux et difficile. Néanmoins elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa grossesse soit aussi... ressentie au fil des mois. Elle avait plus ou moins pensé qu'il n'y aurait pas vraiment de changement à sa vie de tout les jours. Elle aurait simplement un ventre plus rond et imposant.

Elle avait été très naïve, elle était forcée de le reconnaître.

La femme aux cheveux sombres ne regrettait pour rien au monde d'être enceinte, elle aimait son bébé depuis qu'elle l'avait senti donner un coup. Depuis qu'elle avait compris que c'était bel et bien réel. Qu'elle était enceinte. Cela ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour autant.

Mellario comprenait tout ça, elle l'avait vécu à deux reprises jusqu'au bout et elle avait aussi fait des fausses couches. Ce qui avait encore plus tiré le mariage de Doran et Mellario. Sa belle-sœur avait donc vécu tout ça et savait à quel point cela pouvait être pénible et effrayant. Elle avait été là pour lui parler ou même simplement pour l'écouter, et surtout pour la rassurer. Sa présence était aux yeux de Karya était bien plus rassurante et précieuse que celle du mestre. Lui n'avait jamais vécu une grossesse, il n'avait fait qu'aider des femmes à les vivre. C'était très différent.

Karya avait d'ailleurs du se retenir plus d'une fois pour ne pas insulter Mestre Caleote vis à vis de ses 'conseils' et de ses questions. Heureusement que Mellario avait été là, après tout Doran n'apprécierait pas si elle tuait son Mestre. Surtout vu à quel point l'homme lui était dévoué.

Mellario avait été un réel soutien pour elle, au quotidien surtout, elle était aussi très heureuse de savoir que sa belle-sœur serait auprès d'elle lorsque le temps serait venu pour son enfant de venir au monde. C'était une chose qui l'inquiétait énormément...

Elles n'arriveraient probablement jamais à s'entendre vis à vis du fait qu'elles étaient des femmes très différentes, mais en tant que mère... Oui c'était possible. Bon après Karya avait aussi du s'occuper très souvent d'Arianne et Quentyn, mais elle ne doutait pas pour autant que sa belle-sœur aimait ses enfants. Elle avait juste des idées concernant l'éducation des enfants très différentes de celles de Westeros. Elle conservait simplement les pratiques utilisées à Norvos.

Karya avait donc réussi à créer des liens avec la famille de son époux, avec les gens de Dorne. Elle avait réussi à se trouver un équilibre, mais qu'allait-il se passer avec le retour d'Oberyn ?

"Tu ne peux pas en être sûre." pointa Karya, montrant légèrement sa nervosité.

Elle ne se sentait pas assez détendue pour montrer toute son angoisse, mais rien que faire cela était déjà une preuve des semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Du lien qui commençait à exister, et à être fort, entre elles.

"Je connais Oberyn, il adore ses enfants. Il ne te frappera pas non plus, même après la naissance." assura Mellario. "Tu es resplendissante, préoccupe toi du bébé et des filles, ignore Oberyn. Doran et moi, nous sommes de ton côté."

"Je ne veux pas créer des disputes entre vous, ça n'arrangerait absolument rien." contra Karya.

"Tu ne créeras rien du tout. Mais nous n'allons pas non plus le laisser s'en prendre à toi. Encore moins dans ton état." assura Mellario, gardant sa voix discrète.

Les enfants n'avaient pas remarqué leur conversation, et elles ne voulaient pas que ce soit le cas. Sentant la litière s'immobiliser, Karya se contenta de hocher la tête, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Elle n'aimait pas la situation, dans ses discussions avec Doran, elle avait pu déterminer à quel point il tenait à son petit frère. Qui lui était encore plus précieux après la tragique mort de sa sœur.

Karya ne voulait pas créer des tensions entre frère, elle savait à quel point ce genre de relation était précieuse. Particulièrement après ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, Brandon et elle s'étaient souvent disputés, même chose avec Lyanna. Ils s'étaient toujours réconcilié, et aujourd'hui elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour un moment supplémentaire avec eux. Surtout Brandon, si elle devait être honnête, il avait été son grand frère, son protecteur. Pénible parce qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais assez aux conséquences de ses actions, mais un excellent grand frère néanmoins.

Il lui avait toujours donné le courage d'être brave, de s'affirmer, et là, elle en avait besoin. Elle avait beau faire tout pour se rappeler d'où elle venait, de qui elle descendait, l'angoisse lui nouait quand même l'estomac. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que ça risquait de provoquer des tensions entre Doran et Oberyn...

La litière s'arrêta et quelques instants plus tard les rideaux furent ouverts, Manfrey, le cousin de Doran et Oberyn, était là, un sourire aux lèvres. Il les aida à descendre, tour à tour, Karya le faisant en dernier. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents et maladroits dû à sa grossesse, et elle avait du mal à se relever. L'aide de Manfrey était donc très appréciée, dans tous les cas, elle appréciait Manfrey en général.

L'homme, âgé de 25 ans, était un des dorniens qui avait été le plus accueillant envers elle, ce dès le début et même avant qu'elle ne fasse ses preuves. Il était très séduisant et il le savait très bien, séduisant un bon nombre de femme, profitant du fait qu'il était célibataire.

Karya avait su bien sûr que les opinions du reste de Westeros étaient souvent fausses. Le reste de Westeros assumait après tout que les Nordiens étaient des barbares, et c'était faux, ils avaient simplement des valeurs différentes des sudiers. Ils exagéraient des choses, et se trompaient sur d'autres. C'était ainsi. Néanmoins tout en sachant ça, elle avait quand même jugé les gens de Dorne, qu'ils étaient les plus libres en matière de sexualité. Qu'ils avaient des amants, ce genre de chose...

Mais les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que cela, certes les dorniens acceptaient... l'amour libre, enfin jusqu'à un certain point. Oui ils prenaient des paramour, mais c'était toujours avec la permission de leur conjoint. Le faire sans cette permission, était considéré comme inacceptable et une insulte. Le comble du déshonneur. Et si les enfants hors mariage étaient parfaitement accepté à Dorne, faire un enfant avec un autre homme que son mari, ou une autre femme que la sienne, c'était mal vu aussi. Quoique ça pouvait être acceptable, tout dépendait des circonstances et de la situation du couple.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait le droit qu'à cette grossesse, mais elle avait ensuite appris qu'en réalité elle pourrait avoir un paramour et des enfants de lui. Tant qu'elle proclamait clairement qu'ils seraient des Sand et non des Martell. Il était bien évidemment hors de question de faire passer un enfant de son amant, pour celui de son mari. La simple idée était abjecte aux yeux de Karya. Elle n'était pas non plus convaincue de l'utilité de prendre un amant, cela allait contre ce en quoi elle croyait, contre le serment qu'elle avait fait à son époux...

Néanmoins elle avait le choix, Doran l'avait affirmé et il n'était pas le seul. En agissant comme il l'avait fait après leur mariage, Oberyn avait tacitement donné sa permission. Pour le moment, la femme aux yeux gris-bleus n'était pas convaincue, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour y réfléchir dans tous les cas. Elle avait le temps, lorsque les enfants seraient plus âgés, et qu'elle ne serait plus enceinte surtout. Parce que pour le moment, elle se sentait tout sauf attirante, et elle avait vraiment autre chose à faire que se chercher un amant.

"Tu es sublime, cousine." affirma Manfrey, la faisant sourire.

Il était vraiment un excellent ami, pas de doute à ce sujet, et il adorait les trois Aspics des Sables, ainsi qu'Alysanne. Ce qui était un net bonus aux yeux de Karya. Les trois filles de son mari étaient extrêmement importantes pour elle à présent, elle les considérait comme ses propres filles. Même chose pour la fille de son frère d'ailleurs, Alysanne n'était avec elle que depuis quelques jours, mais elle n'imaginait déjà plus sa vie sans elle.

"Toujours aussi flatteur." elle répondit avec un sourire léger.

"Tout va bien se passer." il dit dans un murmure. "Oberyn adore ses enfants, et il sait que tu n'avais pas plus de choix que lui concernant ce mariage."

"Espérons le." acquiesça Karya.

"Il faut que tu sois détendue cousine, le stress ce n'est pas du tout bon pour le bébé, ou pour toi." dit inquiet Manfrey, pouvant sentir la tension qui habitait Karya, via la main qu'elle avait sur son bras.

"Je vais essayer." céda Karya.

"Maman, c'est lui le bateau de Papa ?" demanda Tyerne.

"Probablement oui." acquiesça Karya, souriant à la petite fille blonde.

Karya observa son époux qui descendait de son navire, Oberyn n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s'avancer vers ses filles. Qu'importe ce qu'elle puisse reprocher à son époux par la suite, s'il se comportait de cette manière avec leur enfant également, elle n'aurait rien à dire. S'il était un bon père, alors elle pouvait l'accepter.

La joie des filles était manifeste, même pour Obara qui était celle qui contrôlait le mieux ses émotions, restant la plus distante avec les gens qui l'entouraient, même si elle les appréciait. Et là Karya ne pensait pas à elle, mais aux sœurs d'Obara. Bien que guère démonstrative, il était très clair qu'elle aimait ses sœurs plus que tout.

Elle observa la réunion entre les deux frères, puis entre Mellario et Oberyn, il était clair qu'ils tenaient tous les uns aux autres. Elle sentit ses yeux qui se voilaient tandis qu'elle se souvenait de sa famille. Elle avait accueilli Brandon bien souvent au fil des ans, lorsqu'il revenait de La Tertrée, le château des Dustin. Elle avait aussi accueilli Ned quand il rentrait des Eyriés, et son père les quelques fois où il devait voyager dans le Nord, seul.

La prise de Manfrey sur son bras se fit plus forte, la forçant à se concentrer sur le présent et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle n'était certainement pas assez à l'aise avec l'étranger qu'était son mari pour se laisser aller de la sorte. Pour être vulnérable devant lui.

Son nouveau cousin était intervenu à temps, lui donnant le temps de se remettre avant que l'attention d'Oberyn se porte sur elle. Les yeux noirs de la vipère croisèrent ceux bleus-gris de la louve. Les deux prédateurs se jaugeant du regard, se défiant d'une manière que seuls deux prédateurs pouvaient faire. Deux prédateurs, chacun mortel à leur manière.

Le prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell était rentré, et sa femme ne comptait pas montrer la gorge.

* * *

Un petit rappel des âges, pour que ce soit plus facile à suivre.

Doran est né en 248, il a 36 ans.  
Oberyn est né en 258, il a 26 ans.

Karya est née en 265, elle a 20 ans.

Obara est née en 272, elle a 12 ans  
Nymeria est née en 275, elle a 9 ans  
Tyerne est née en 277, elle a 7 ans.

Arianne est née en 276, elle a 7 ans  
Quentyn est né en 281, il a 3 ans.

Alysanne est née en 283, elle a un an.  
Robb est né en 283, il a un an et trois mois.  
Jon est né en 283, il a un an.


End file.
